The present invention relates to an improved holder for a specimen slide. Most specifically, the present invention involves an improved holder that securely holds a microscope slide so that scrapings collected using a CELLSWEEP.RTM. (the construction of which is described in detail in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,002,408 11 Jun. 1991; DES 335,706 18 May 1993; and 5,279,307 18 Jan. 1994 to Mohajer) cervical sampling swab can be transferred swiftly and easily on to the slide without touching the slide. The slide holder of the present invention is configured so that can be closed immediately to protect the smear on the slide as it dries.